Starclans Gift
by SilverVoltage547
Summary: A cat appears, with the name Hawkfrost. He claims to be from a place called the "lake". He bears wings like the rest of Cloudclan. He says they are a gift from StarClan. But Owlpaw, a new Cloudclan apprentice sees through Hawkfrost's lies. But Owlpaw also has a gift from Starclan. He knows there is something more to this 'Hawkfrost' than meets the eye, and he is set on stopping it.
1. Cat clans

**Cloudclan**, the winged cats:

Leader: Ravenstar- pitch black tom with white tipped ears and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Sandshadow- sandy colored tabby she

Apprentice: Owlpaw- patched brown and white tom

Medicine cat: Wrenfeather- brown and white she

Apprentice: Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with lighter brown markings

Warriors:

Appleclaw- reddish tom

App: Eaglepaw- mottled brown tom

Shadepelt- dark grey tabby tom

Tidalwind- grey and tan she

Riversplash- white and grey patched she

Apprentice: Pinepaw- brown tom

Sunglow- orange tabby she

Shadowlight- tuxedo tom

Apprentice: Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she

Rustfire- calico she

Windswirl- grey she with swirl markings

Apprentice: Flashpaw- orange tom

Bumblestep- black and white tom

Seamist- speckled grey and white she

Queens: Reedwillow- brown and white speckled she

Kits: Featherkit (grey she) Hazelkit (hazel colored tabby she) and Patchkit (Patched black and white tom)

Elders: Heavyfur- tom with thick, long black fur

Greyclaw- grey she

Nutpelt- dark brown she

**Magicclan**:

Leader: Goldstar- fluffy golden tabby tom

Deputy: Rockstripe-grey tabby tom

Apprentice: Buzzardpaw- brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: HAzelwind- light brown mottled she

Warriors:

Lionclaw- large golden tom

Lichenpelt- dark grey tabby tom

Mosswillow- light grey and white she

Apprentice: Emberpaw-gold and black tom

Hailfrost- white and grey tabby tom

Greenfern- dark grey tom with green eyes

Amberglow- amber tabby she

Shinepelt- bright orange she

Whiteclaw- white tom

Silverheart- silver tabby she with whtie heart on chest

Heatherfoot- light brown tom

Rainfall- mottled grey tom

Apprentice: Tidalpaw- light grey tabby she

Cloudspots: grey tom with white spots

Snowfall- grey tabby tom

Queens:

Leafspots- light grey she

Kits: Stormkit (grey and darker grey tom) Skykit (light grey tom with fluffy tail) Sparrowkit (calico she)

Crowwing: black she, expecting

Elders:

Dappleclaw- dappled she

Fallowfur- dark brown tom with black head


	2. Prologue

Hawkfrost sat, his tail curled. He nodded to the shadow. He could not see the cat, but knew he had a gift. The pain shot through him and feathers burst from his sides. He clenched his teeth, and dug his claws into the ground. The pain was nearly unbearable. Just as suddenly as it had started, it was done. Perfectly white wings had formed on his side. "Go now." The shadow rumbled. "The four lake clans aren't the only one's out there." The shadow wavered, and it was gone. Hawkfrost was surrounded by the eerie darkness of the forest again. It is so lonely out here, he thought, but it is the path I have chosen. He padded towards the edge of the Dark Forest territory. His eyes went dark and he blacked out. Hawkfrost awakened, bathed in morning light. His fur was damp from the morning dew, and he had slept on his wing wrong. It throbbed. He crept around a large tree, and tasted the air. It smelled fresh. He bounded over to the roots of a tree, scooping up a mouse. Hawkfrost rapidly ate it. He had not eaten in, as it seemed, forever. He was so focused on eating he didn't notice the shadow that fell upon him. "Who are you?" They demanded. Hawkfrost whirled around, lifting his chin. The cat's tail lashed and Hawkfrost's eyes narrowed. "No harm, if you must know." Hawkfrost said, kneading the soil with his claws. He swept his tail around the cat. "Im Hawkfrost. " 


	3. Chapter 1

"Owlkit, wake up!" Eaglekit jabbed Owlkit in the ribs. Owlkit blinked over his eyes, arching his back and yawning. His wings needed to be stretched.

"Alright. Alright." Owlkit flicked his ear.

"We're becoming apprentices today!" Eaglekit said excitedly. The thought hit Owlkit. Of course! Excitement boiled inside of him, and his claws kneaded the ground, and his wings extended. He was becoming an apprentice warrior! And he would learn to fly soon, like all Cloudclan cats! He had glided many times from the top of the medicine den. Hawkkit was going to be a medicine cat though. His sister Tawnykit stirred.

"Whats going on?" she said, her eyes still closed.

"We're becoming apprentices today." Eaglekit explained again, a little irritation in his voice.

"How could you guys forget?" then he cuffed Owlkits ears gently. Seamist, their mother purred gently.

"Your father will call a meeting soon." She licked Tawnykit's neck fur, who groaned and murmered;

"I can wash myself."

"There he is now." She murmered. Ravenstar was, in fact, scaling the talltree. He sat on the branch closest to the ground.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the talltree for a clan meeting!" He yowled. And cats glided down from the trees to rest on the forest floor.

Owlkit peered out of the nursery, which was under the roots of a tall tree. Cloudclan lived in a jungle, which didnt have too many trees though. It gave them room to fly. The warriors den was up in the trees, along with the apprentice den. There was a much smaller den below, for the injured. That was also the place apprentices stayed if they didn't learn to fly soon. All apprentices stayed there at least one night. Owlkit had been in there before. He didn't want to again. It smelled like stale and bitter herbs. Owlkit didn't know why Hawkkit would want to medicine work.

Owlpaw padded out to the talltree.

"Four kits have reached their sixth moon." Ravenstar explained. His icy blue eyes turned to his children. He gave a shrot purr.

"Owlkit, please come up here." Ravenstar said. Owlkit struggled to control his excitement, and his wing feathers trembled slightly.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" He asked.

"I do." came Owlkits quick reply.

"Then you are now known as Owlpaw. Your mentor will be Sandshadow." He directed his gaze at his deputy. "I trust you to pass down your skills to my son. You are a great warrior and deputy to me, and I do not doubt Owlpaw will follow your pawsteps."

The ceremony was soon over, and his siblings all aqquired their apprentice names. Owlpaw bounded to Sandshadow, who purred at his excitement. She knew that soon he would tire from his apprentice duties. They all did. She smiled.

"You want to learn to fly, I suppose?" She asked, tail sweeping over. She touched his shoulder, as he nodded eagerly. "Come on then," she purred as Owlpaw followed, whiskers twitching. Sandshadow clawed her way up a tree just outside camp. A leaf floated down slowly, and it reminded Owlpaw of snow. He had seen it once, as he was born in leaf-bare. Owlpaw scaled the tree easily, wings to his side. His gaze followed the deputy as she shoved off the branch with her paws, and glided down, beating her wings a few times.

"Try it. Curl your wings as much as possible. If you panic just glide down." She called over her shoulder. Owlpaw nodded. He leapt off the branch, his wings flowing with the wind. He was caught in a warm updraft and dared to beat his wings a few times. To his delight, he rose up. He put his wings to his side, and the ground came at him quickly. He extended his wings, in a giant arch, slowing himself down. Owlpaw felts his paws touch the ground again. She could see Sandshadow approach him, eyes wild and panicy.

"Dont do that again, Owlpaw! It's for warriors only! You could have killed your self with such advanced flight." She yowled at him. Owlpaw should have expected this.

"No, watch! I can fly." He explained. He bunched up his muscles and sprang, his wings spreading. He beat his wings and rose. He circled her in the sky and landed next to her, panting.

"That's amazing! I've never seen an apprentice fly on his first day!" she look astonished. "You get the first fresh kill today, and you will be able to sleep in the actual apprentice den.

They padded quickly back to camp, eager to tell everyone about the flight. He realized on his way back, he wouldn't sleep with his brothers and sister on their first day as an apprentice.

"I flew, Eaglepaw!" he shouted as they reached the camp entrance. Tawnypaw and Eaglepaw bounded over!

"Really?" They both said simultaneously. Owlpaw mewed,

"Yeah! I get to sleep in the actual apprentice den!" he said happily. But his siblings weren't so happy. Their faces fell a little.

"Thats... nice." Eaglepaw looked away briefly.

"Oh... Well, I guess I can wait until tomorrow!" Owlpaw said, attempting to cheer up his littermates. They beamed.

"You would, for us?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Of course!"


	4. Chapter 2

**This chapter is where you meet the character Hawkfrost from the 'lake.'**

**Also, its a few days later! Forgot to mention the elders den was on the ground as well...**

"Wake up everyone!" Shadowlight's gruff voice echoed through the trees. He pushed his way through the vine entrance of the camp. "Intruder." He explained.

Owlpaw woke, wings stiff. He leapt up to his paws, darting out of the den. The trees swayed lightly. Owlpaw sunk his claws into the bark and clawed his way up, ready to drop on his opponent.

"And who might this be?" Ravenstar slunk out of his den, and looked down at the intruder. A dark brown tabby tom, with white underbelly and paws. He had wings, which surprised Ravenstar. Only Cloudclan cats had wings.

"He calls himself Hawkfrost." Appleclaw said. Appleclaw snarled at the new cat. Hawkfrost didn't react, just stared ahead, his expression neutral. "And where did he get those wings?" He glared at Hawkfrost who opened his jaws to speak.

"It was a gift from starclan." He claimed, raising his head, to stare at Ravenstar. The cat, just like Ravenstar, had icy blue eyes that could chill your heart.

"You know of Starclan?" Ravenstar raised his eyebrow. (If cats have them...)

"A lot." The brown tabby replied simply.

Owlpaw kept is eyes on this new cat. He didn't seem to be very trustable. Owlpaw kept this to himself but glared at the new cat, amber eyes blazing. In his heart he knew this cat was up to something.

"We will keep you here for a while." Ravenstar said. "To ensure you don't wander into Magicclan." Owlpaw knew Ravenstar wanted him to join Cloudclan. He might as well ask him to stay forever. Everyone else seemed to like him. Owlpaw curled his lip in distrust, and padded to Sandshadow. He didn't understand how so many cats were so quick to trust a cat that comes from Starclan knows where!

"I will teach you how to hunt birds today." Sandshadow said, flicking her tail. She turned to make sure he followed. Owlpaw already She leapt off the ground, her wings spreading. Owlpaw flew after her, his wings still stiff. He had slept on them wrong. He landed on a high tree branch next to his mentor, tail hanging down.

"First, scan the tree tops for birds." She said, eyes gazing at the trees. Owlpaw did likewise. The trees swayed in the breeze, branches bending. The leaves rustled as a medium sized bird burst through them, squawking madly. He dropped low onto his belly, pressing it hard against the branch. The bird swooped over the branch, and Sandshadow gracefully sprang up, and stuck her claws into its sides. She sunk her teeth into its neck, killing it instantly.

"That was a rare opportunity." She explained. "That wont always happen. I will show you how we catch most of our prey. To catch birds we glide through the trees and snatch them out of the air. It's very difficult at first but you get the hang of it quickly." Sandshadow said. Owlpaw nodded, it sounded easy enough to him.

"Watch." She said to him, and glided through the leaves on the treetops. Owlpaw dove after her, his paws kept close to his chest to go faster. He opened his wings again, before he emerged into a world of birds and insects. The sound of prey never ceased as he followed Sandshadow. He spotted a large creature on the side of a tree. He recognized it as a squirrel! He flew in close, and he saw its paniced eyes as it attempted to shoot up and around the tree. He had it in his paws, and it was squirming to escape the death grip. He closed his jaws around it's neck and it fell limp. It dangled from his jaws as he swerved around the trunk of a large tree, still gliding after his mentor. They finally stopped. Now Sandshadow had two birds in her jaws. Owlpaw folded his wings in, and stretched his claws, arching his back.

"Good catch." Sandshadow commented, "Lets return to camp." They flew back quickly with few words shared between them.

Owlpaw lashed his tail when he heard Hawkfrost chuckle. He stalked to his den, and flew up, shortly after dropping his kill onto the pile. He growled low in his throat, and sat.

"You can't rest now," Hawkfrost hissed into his ears. "Greyclaw and Nutpelt have some ticks." Owlpaw groaned with dismay. Who died and made him leader? He had only just gotten into this clan. Not even accepted as a full member yet! Owlpaw glided out of the tree, narrowing his eyes.

Owlpaw strode to the medicine den, head down and claws out. He met his brother in there, sorting herbs. Hawkpaw looked at him, tilting his head.

"Why are your claws unsheathed?" Hawkpaw asked, glancing quickly at Owlpaws claws, which he buried into the ground.

"Sorry." Owlpaw mumbled. He looked up. "I need some mouse bile, Nutpelt and Greyclaw have ticks." Hawkpaw fumbled around with the herbs, and gave him a stick with the glob of bile on the end. It smelled rancid and Owlpaw nearly gagged. The elders den was by the nursery, and he heard Heavyfur complain about not beng fed yet. Owlpaw groaned, he would have to fetch him a bird.

**Please review! I like constructive critisism, it helps me become a better writer!**


	5. Chapter 3

**(To everyone: When I said jungle, I meant it as in thick forest... and it thins out towards their camp) Here is the chapter of the prophecy, and a battle! Also... Owlpaw likes his claws out xD This is about a quarter moon later. Enjoy C:**

Ravenstar-Ravenstar watched from his post in the tree, his jet black wings firmly at his sides. He yawned, and spread his moss bedding out. The arrival of the new warrior Hawkfrost was taken by surprise. He blinked a few times and collapsed into his bedding. His eyes closed and within seconds he had fallen asleep.

It was so bright! Ravenstar squinted towards the sun, and down to the dappled ground. The long branches broke the sunds rays and Ravenstar glaned around anxiously. His white tipped ears twisted around, as he heard the ruffle of feathers. Ravenstar rounded on the cat. _Cloudstar?_ It was Cloudclan's first leader. Cloudstar sat on his haunches, and opened his jaws to speak.  
_"The cloud is in the hawks talons and shadow darkens its soul, but the owl swoops down to take it back."_ Ravenstar repeated the words in his head, obviously a prophecy. The owl and hawk must be his sons. But could- or would- Hawkpaw really betray Cloudclan. He certainly didnt think so. And what was this Shadow cloudstar spoke of?

Owlpaw-

Owlpaw sat on his haunches, relieved. He had finally finished the elders ticks! He started to towards the apprentice den, muscles aching. He launched himself up towards the den.

"Not so fast." He whirled around to see Hawkfrost. Who did he think he was? Sandshadow was his mentor! A silent rage built up in is mind, and he landed on the side of the tree, fuming, and claws sunk into the bark.  
"What now?" He hissed at Hawkfrost.

"The evening patrol." He called up. Owlpaw sighed. He just wanted a few hours to sleep! Owlpaw started back down the tree, and landed on the ground. His ears were layed back flat and his back arched. _I dont want to go with you!_ Owlpaw fumed.

"With who?" Owlpaw asked, his anger almost taking over. Hawkfrost wasn't deputy! Or his mentor.

"Me and Sandshadow."

"Fine." Owlpaw spat.

"What are you angry about? Sheath your claws." Sandshadow approached. Owlpaw realized he had unsheathed his claws. He gave his chest a few embarrassed licks.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"Why have you been so... angry lately?" Sandshadow asked him. "That's not the Owlpaw I know!" She said sadly. "Where's my apprentice." Owlpaw relaxed a little.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "Something's off around here." He noticed Hawkfrost flinch slightly.

"Come on then," Offered Sandshadow, taking a few steps forward. She opened her wings and took off. Hawkfrost followed her closely, something Owlpaw did not like. Owlpaw followed, trailing behind a few tail-lengths. He wanted that traitorous cat nowhere near his kind and caring mentor.

He said he left the lake clans. _But why? _He is a traitor either way. Owlpaw hissed softly. He must be planning something, because cats don't just chang clans for the sake of changing clans. _Is he a spy? _Owlpaw thought, _Or is he planning to kill us? _Owlpaw was detirmined to find out.

"Remember, Magicclan possess' skills no ther clan does." Sandshadow reminded Owlpaw. "They all have different abiltities, which may include teleportation, hovering or anything else. We have to be careful while we patrol the border." Then she added more towards Owlpaw. "Magicclan have been more aggresive lately. I don't want any fights started."

It was true though, Owlpaw was kind of short with other cats. He huffed and they flew on. Then landed near the border. They were surrounded by the thick pine trees of Magicclan. The trees thinned out a bit, as they were walking and Owlpaw noticed lots of thorns on the Magicclan side. _Imagine avoiding those! _He thought to himself. They continued until they reached the marker of Burnt Oak, a tree charred by lightning a while back.

"Well, well, well!" Owlpaw heard the snarl of a cat he didn't recognize. He rounded on a big burly black cat, with a white star on his forehead. A dark brown tabby she stepped out behind him.

"What are you doing on our territory!" Demanded Owlpaw, trembling with anger.

"You mean _our _territory?" The brown tabby she mocked. Owlpaw unsheathed his claws and hissed. He leapt for the tabby she, feeling his claws rake her fur. She swatted him aside, and he stepped back. She was suddenly on him, battering his chest with her paws. _Super speed!_ He slid out from underneath her, swiping at her face. He landed a blow on her side, as she turned and she rushed at him, full speed. He flew backwards as she slammed into him, and slid across the slick mud for a few tail lengths. He stuggled to get up, but she pushed him back down. Mud splattered across his face. He could feel his back getting torn into by claws. Suddenly, the weight was gone. Owlpaw rolled over to see Hawkfrost standing over the unconsious body of the Magicclan warrior. He nodded to him, without a word.

Owlpaw picked himself up and saw the brutal looking black tom smack Sandshadow aside. He looked really strong. But that wasn't his skill. He suddenly disappeared. Then, Sandshadow was pressed against a wall, her neck dripping with blood.

"Get off her!" Yowled Owlpaw. He flung himself as hard as he could toward a shadow cast on the ground. The black tom shreiked with rage and appeared again.

"Owlpaw, go get the others, ile take him." Sandshadow shouted. Owlpaw took off, as fast as he could and could feel a weight dragging him down. A third cat, a white tom hovered by him. Owlpaw snarled and swung his paw. A long red gash appeared across the white toms face. He lost his grip, and tumbled to the ground.

Owlpaw beat his wings as fast as he could, shooting towards the camp like a bolt of lightning. The trees blurred by and Owlpaw closed his eyes and he went faster and faster. Every muscle in his body hurt. He dove towards the camp, and stumbled as he landed. He was out of breath, and he panted quickly. His voice was raw from yowling during the battle but he raised his voice so every warrior in Cloudclan could hear.

"Magicclan attack by the border. Its right at Burnt Oak!" He yowled at the top of his lungs, gasping for breath. Seamist was by his side now, shrieking in panic.

"What happened to you Owlpaw?" Seamist said, her motherly instincts takings over.

"Magicclan." Owlpaw said again. And Everyone in Cloudclan was there now. Ravenstar stood by Owlpaw, and announced.

"Seamist, Windswirl, Rustfire, Shadowlight, Eaglepaw, and Tawnypaw come with me. Owlpaw stay here you need to be checked by Wrenfeather." Ravenstar yowled. He looked at Owlpaw, concern in his eyes.

Wrenfeather gasped.

"It's worse than I thought." She narrowed her eyes. "Your wounds are very deep." She applied some bad smelling herbs to Owlpaw's side and back. Owlpaw saw Hawkpaw come into the den, his mouth full of herbs. His eyes widened.

"What happened while I was out gathering herbs?" He demanded.

"We we're attacked by Magicclan." Owlpaw explained.

"Stay still." Comanded Wrentfeather. "If you want them to heal. Lay down now."

"What happened?" Hawkpaw asked again, worry shining in his eyes.

"Let him rest, Hawkpaw." Wrenfeather warned. "He can tell you when he's better.

Owlpaw let his head rest on his paws. His vision started to fade and then the dark filled him.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havent gotten any chapters out late, ive been kinda lazy... And writers block.**

Owlpaw woke, and he winced. A paw pressed to his forehead.

"Relax." A soothing voice echoed in his ears. Wrenfeather! It all came back to him, most vividly, Sandshadow pressed against that tree- blood pouring out of her wound. Owlpaw scrambled up.

"Stay down!" Wrenfeather commanded.

"Sandshadow!" He said urgently.

"The whole patrol is fine. They won the battle." Wrenfeather told him. Owlpaw saw a sandy colored she rise.

"Sandshadow?" He repeated. The cat's head swiveled around.

"Oh good Owlpaw, your alright!" His mentor's whiskers twitched with delight.

"What of Hawkfrost?" Owlpaw asked. He hoped something bad had happened to him. The distrust boiled in his mind.

"He's fine. Not a scratch!" She mewed. Owlpaw's tail drooped. _And there goes my hope._ Owlpaw thought miserably. He turned over to look at the enterance of the medicine den, and sure enough Hawkfrost was outside.

"Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey join here beneath the talltree for a clan meeting!" It was Ravenstar. Owlpaw padded painfully to the branch where Ravenstar sat. Every cat else did likewise.

"Sandshadow, is badly hurt and needs time to recover. As you all know, Hawkfrost has been accepted as a full member of Cloudclan. Hawkfrost will take over her duties until she is better." Ravenstar said. Owlpaw's heart clenched. _What did he know about training a Cloudclan apprentice anyway! How could they all be so ignorant? _Owlpaw hissed with fury. He didn't want to be taught the ways of a traitor.

"But," Ravenstar continued. "Owlpaw is not fully better either so, if Owlpaw recovers after Sandshadow, she will train him instead." Ravenstar told them. Owlpaw sighed. If he could fake his injuries to stay in the den longer... No, he would get too bored. He slid back into Wrenfeathers den, groaning with effort. He wished he could figure out what he was up to.

**Im going to skip the part about Owlpaw recovering. Nothing important goes on between then and one moon later, except this dream:**

Owlpaw shivered. Where was he? An eerie darkness hung over this place, swallowing it whole. The only light was the pale moon, outlined white and grey against the pitch black sky. The only thing around him was the swirling mist and a few coal black trees that looked like Burnt Oak. He assumed he was in Starclan- no- the Dark Forest. But why? He hadn't done anything wrong. Owlpaw froze as he heard a familiar voice. His grandmother Silverstorm?

"Quiet!" She hissed into his ear. "You are here for a reason. Listen."

Another voice., deep, and distrustful. But it wasn't Hawkfrost's.

"Are you sure they trust you?" The mysterious voice asked.

"They do." It was Hawkfrost for sure, this time. "Or wouldn't have given me a temporary apprentice on my _second day._" He hissed back at the other cat. Owlpaw shuddered, that meant him. He spotted a low bush and slunk towards it. He glanced back to see Silverstorm, but she was gone. Owlpaw reached the book, just in time to see Hawkfrost's head whirl around. Thank Starclan he was downwind! He gazed towards where the other should be... and nothing? There was no cat there. Owlpaw could only see his shadow, big and muscular, cast against the ground. It was barely visable, as the ground was already a dark shade. No soft grass here, Owlpaw noted, only soil and rocks. And hard at that, he frowned. His eyes widened when he noticed the shadow was getting closer to Hawkfrost. The shadow stopped once it was close enough to breath on the back of Hawkfrost's neck.

"You have two moons." The shadow said. "To take the clan."

Hawkfrost inclined his head and opened his mouth. "But-" He was cut off.

"Or I will!" Snarled the shadowy cat. Owlpaw stifled a gasp. Two moons for him to stop them!

**Time for Owlpaw's gift from Starclan!**

Owlpaw opened his eyes. A ray of light shined through the lichen at the mouth of the apprentice den. He rolled onto his back, groaning. He was better now, only faded scars showing on his back. But Sandshadow was not, having received blows everywhere. He was to be mentored by Hawkfrost, who learned as much as he could between the moon Owlpaw had been hurt.

Owlpaw glided from the apprentice den, and he paws scuffled on the ground as he landed roughly. Hawkfrost approached him from behind.

"Training today." He said, and they padded slowly out of camp, not bothering to fly. It almost seemed like Hawkfrost liked walking to flying... Owlpaw still fumed with anger. It had been a moon, but every time he saw Hawkfrost, the hatred renewed and Owlpaw never stopped hating him.

"I know what your trying to do." Owlpaw snarled at him when they were out of earshot, in a clearing. Hawkfrost flinched.

"Take over the clan! Your in with that shadow from the Dark Forest!" Owlpaw hissed. Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws.

"Shame you told me. You have no way of saving your precious clan once your dead." Hawkfrost laughed. Owlpaw realized he had just said everything. He had meant to keep it to himself but he couldn't hold it in. Hawkfrost leapt at him, and pinned him. Owlpaw struggled under him. But he couldn't get the bigger, and stronger cat to release him.

"Well, I knew you would do something." Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. "I would have to get rid of you sooner or later. Owlpaw struggled again.

"What are you going to tell them?" He spat at Hawkfrost.

"Rogues." He shrugged.

"You're no better than one!" He hissed.

"I know." Hawkfrost dug his claws into Owlpaw's sides. He leaned towards his neck, and bit. Everything went dark.

Owlpaw woke again. Everything was so bright.

"Your in Starclan now." A gentle voice told him.

"No!" He shrieked. "I have to save Cloudclan!" He bounced around looking for a way to get back down.

"Calm down. You shouldn't have told Hawkfrost in the first place." It was Falconlight this time, the old Cloudclan medicine cat. "Lucky for you we decided we would intervene this time."

What did they mean, thought Owlpaw, wildly.

"We are giving you another life." Flamespirit, a Starclan warrior explained, answering his thoughts.

"But-" Falconlight warned. "There is a catch. One good and one bad." Owlpaw slumped down a bit.

"There will always be a concious part of you here. You will be living in two bodies at once. But you can choose to switch between them. That is the good part, you will be able to comunicate to us and through us." The old Cloudclan leader, Shadestar mewed.

"But your skills will be split between both bodies. Your skills in life will be drained a little to fuel your skills in Starclan. If you are good at hunting, you will be more clumsy, if you are fast at running, you will become slower." Sparrowfeather, a medicine cat warned. "We could not have all of your skills in both places." he said sadly. But Owlpaw didn't care! He would be able to see his family again- to attempt to stop Hawkfrost and Shadow. (Which is what he calles the shadow cat now, and feel free to guess who Shadow is) He didn't care about how fast he was or how good he was at hunting! Owlpaw closed his eyes, and saw Hawkfrost, kicking his body into a bush. Hawkfrost was lying back to camp, pretending to warn them of the rogues.

"Quickly now," Flamespirit told the others. "They need to know Owlpaw still lives."

And Owlpaw was there now, gasping in the middle of the bush. He raised his muzzle, still freshly stained with his own blood. A patrol burst into the small clearing, all eyes on Owlpaw. Ravenstar was among them.

"Are you alright?" They all asked at once. Owlpaw nodded. Hawkfrost looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Maybe Owlpaw was one... He did have unfinished business. Hawkfrosts eyes spoke for him, saying _But- I killed you!_ Owlpaw hissed under his breath to Hawkfrost.

"A real gift from Starclan."

"Owlpaw, great news, Sandshadow will be better by the next quarter moon! And trust me, another warrior will be with you and your mentor in case the rogues return." Owlpaw sighed. Did he really believe Hawkfrost's story. But Owlpaw was relieved, he wouldn't be alone with Hawkfrost.


	7. Chapter 5

**Some stupid guest told me Hawkfrost is already a name. DUH! He is the Hawkfrost from the books, and if they would have put two and two together they would have **_**easily **_**figured that out. And I could still use the name Hawkfrost even if its from the books. And theres nothing you can do. So if that happens again, I will remove the comment. The Shadow's identity will be revealed later in the story :D Enjoy this chapter C: **

**The starclan characters are going to be this:**

**Leaders: Shadestar, Cloudstar, and Skystar**

**Medicine cats: Falconlight, Sparrowfeather**

**Normal cats:**

**Flamespirit**

**Darkwhisper**

**Pinefur**

**Otterflare**

**Reedclaw**

**Aspentail**

**Those are the cats that will help Owlpaw!**

**(I may add more in the future)**

Owlpaw wore a smirk as they padded back to camp. Hawkfrosts jaws were still open.

"Close your mouth." Windswirl laughed. "Why is it open? Still shocked about the rogues? Dont worry we will find them."

"Tasting the air for prey." Hawkfrost mumbled. "Can't scent any."

"Whatever." Windswirl flicked her tail with another chuckle.

Owlpaw sighed with relief as he saw the camps enterance, two large oak trees whose branches connected to form a sort of arch. He bounded into the camp, cats laying alarmedly against the tree trunks, waiting for the battle patrol to return.

"Owlpaw!" Seamist hurled herself at her son, who let out a grunt as his mother slammed into his body. She set her tail lightly on his shoulder, welcoming him back. Owlpaw gazed up at his mother, not knowing the right words to say. He certainly wouldn't mention the part about dying to the others.

"Hey Owlpaw!" He heard the excited mew of his sister Tawnypaw as she rushed over. Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw were close behind, not quite matching their lithe sisters agility and speed. Eaglepaw was a large muscular apprentice, easily mistakable for a warrior, and Hawkpaw looked strong, not quite as big as his brother. Owlpaw was slightly shorter than his huge brothers. Eaglepaw held brute strength as his fighting method. Owlpaw turned his head towards his siblings.

"We all have an assessment in two sunrises! In a moon, we get our warrior- er- and medicine assessment! " exclaimed Eaglepaw. "Hawkpaw's getting tested on herbs!" Hawkpaw smiled broadly. Tawnypaw touched his shoulder with a wing, happily.

"Awesome!" Owlpaw grinned. For the first time in a while, he felt himself happy. No Hawkfrost to get in his way. Sandshadow would be better in two days!

**A few hours later...**

Owlpaw knew Sandshadow was there. He had noticed the glint of her eye as she pressed herself deeper into the greenery. Owlpaw launched himself into the air, spiraling, for effect, and swooped forward, silent as an owl. He gazed into the depths of the trees, when he noticed a blackbird on the side of a nearby tree. Slowly beating his wings, he let the air flow over in a silent motion. No noise was made as his claws sunk into the feathery body of the bird. It's shriek was cut off as Owlpaw finished it with a bit to the neck. He almost felt bad as he heard the painful squawk echo through the trees.

Owlpaw carried the bird in his mouth, not wanting to descend to the forest floor to bury it. He caught a mouse, and a sparrow before returning to Sandshadow.

"That's enough to pass your warrior assessment!" She purred. Owlpaw flicked his tail, eager to become a warrior. Only one more moon! They flew back to camp, the trees blurring beside them. The branchs were tossed around by the wind, rustling the leaves, which occasionally drifted down about 100 feet to the forest floor. It seemed like such a peaceful day, but when Owlpaw listened- the bird-song wasn't there... He stared hard at the canopy of the forest, looking for any possible danger. A fox pehaps? Badger? Maybe even a bear which came sometimes. When they did everyone was taken to the treetops so they could clear the ground. Owlpaw had been told a story of a bear fight. Both clans had every warrior on it to drive it out, which barely worked when they blinded it.

Owlpaw glanced down again and was shocked to see a dark shape move among the trees... almost like... a shadow? He blinked and it was gone. But Owlpaw knew it was more than a hallucination. Should he tell Sandshadow? _No, _Owlpaw thought, _She would think I'm going insane. _

Owlpaw willed himself into his Starclan body. He padded up to Falconlight who lay on the side of a tree.

"News?" The medicine cat asked, raising her ears.

"When I was hunting... I saw something." Owlpaw lowered his voice a little. "A shadow."

Falconlight stared at him, taking in his story.

"You should get back, I will tell the others and we will decide what it was. What exactly did it look like?" He commented.

"A shadow was cast against the ground, but no cat?"

Falconlight's eyes glowed with worry.

"That means a cat is dead, from Starclan or the Dark Forest. Every once in a while when a cat is supposed to fade away, they stay... but as a shadow." The medicine cat flicked her tail with concern.

"You'd best get back now. Watch for it again, it can't hurt you unless it takes the energy out of someone it's working with."

**One moon later- Owlpaws warrior ceremony day!:**

"And er... no pressure!" Hazelpaw, the new apprentice called after them. She really wanted to be a warrior, but had only begun her apprenticeship about a quarter moon ago. Eaglepaw glanced back, his ear flicking with acnknowledgement. Tawnypaw grinned at the young apprentice. Hawkpaw was out with

Owlpaw was on the forest floor, looking for mice, when he glimpsed the shadowy figure again. It moved so silently, and distorted the objects and scenery behind it. Owlpaw suppressed a gasp as he moved forward, trying to pursue it. He bounded silently after it, but stopped once he realized this was his warrior assessment! The shadow can wait. He saw the shadow disappear into a clump of ferns, and he breathed slowly. He wished he could follow the shadow, but this was his big day!

Lucky for him, he didn't look bad, as a mouse was concealed under a pile of long, wide leaves. Owlpaw flicked the leaves off the mouse, taking away its cover. He slammed his paws down on the mouse, crushing its spine. Its squeal of pain was cut off as he finished it. Owlpaw beat his wings a few times, sailing into the air, clutching the mouse in his jaws. Soon he spotted a robin perched on a high branch. He swooped forward, paws extended and felt his claws close around the small body. It violently flapped its wings, desperate for a way to escape.

Owlpaw flew for a few minutes before noticing a snake slithering through the branches. Snakes were pretty common where they were, and notoriously dangerous. _What better way to finish my warrior assessment then to catch a snake? _Owlpaw thought mischeiviously to himself. Sandshadow would protest, but after he caught it, she would be impressed! As it wrapped its thick body around the tree branch, Owlpaw crept in closer, around the trunk of the tree. He crawled up the tree, and the snakes head started to turn away, its small tongue flicking in and out of its mouth, creating a hiss sound. Owlpaw leapt onto the snake, pressing its neck down. It struggled to get out of Owlpaw's grasp, but he bit the back of its neck, the sticky blood flowing out. It wriggled around before falling still. He retrieved his kills before going to Sandshadow, who gave a hiss of alarm when she saw the snake in Owlpaw's jaws.

"Did you catch that?" She asked, wings opening slightly. Owlpaw nodded. "Wonderful!" Then her face became serious.

"Did it bite you?" Sandshadow asked, pulling the kill out of his mouth and onto the ground, examining it. "This is one of the most deadly snakes in the forest." Owlpaw shook his head.

"No, I pressed down the back of its neck before killing it." He replied, happy that he took the chance to get the kill.

"Perfect. You will be a fine young warrior." Sandshadow purred. "Lets get back to camp, your warrior's ceremony is tonight." She smiled gently.

They arrived at camp quickly, tucking their wings to their sides.

"Lets all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Ravenstar called. Everyone drifted from the treetops.

"Four cats have passed their assessments today!" He said delightedly. They _were _his sons and daughter after all. "Owlpaw, step up."

"He has learned everything I can teach him. He also caught a snake today." Sandshadow offered her information. Ravenstar nodded.

"From this day forward you are now Owlstrike." Ravenstar mewed. "Eaglepaw, come up please." The mentors all agreed they would all pass.

"From this day forward you are now Eagleheart." He announced. "Come up Tawnypaw."

"You are now known as Tawnyfire." Ravenstar yowled. "And Hawkpaw, please come up."

Hawkpaw bounded excitedly up the den.

"You have trained long and hard learning the ways of the medicine cat. Even enough to recieve you name at the same time as your siblings." Ravenstar said. "You are now Hawkflight."

"Owlstrike! Eagleheart! Tawnyfire! Hawkflight! Owlstrike! Eagleheart! Tawnyfire! Hawkflight!" The clan cheered. Owlstrike puffed out his chest. He was finally a warrior!

"You will sit your silent vigil up here." Ravenstar said. The branch where the leader sat is where the warriors sat vigil. They all grinned, and flew up there, after Ravenstar hopped down. The sun was already low, and they leaned against each other, their mouths shut tightly. Soon, the sun would rise and they would be full warriors!

**Yay! They finally recieved their names. I thought them up because I wanted the names to be unique. Not like 'tail' or 'fur' or 'pelt'. I dont know why, but I dont really like those ones. Hope you liked! Please review!**


End file.
